Such Short Lives
by Ori-Or-Artsy
Summary: When A human couple move into the misty town of Forgotten Hollow Caleb Vatore knew that he had to watch over them, protect them as he knew the Count would rather use them as blood bank than try to co-exist with Humans.


Chapter one

Two people stood outside an old Victorian styled house, it was a beautiful house, large open rooms, an old Victorian staircase that stood opposite the main entrance, three bedrooms and an activity room.

The couple had decided to move out to Forgotten Hollow for it scenery and it was as far away from the city as they could get.

"So what do you think?" Asked a male voice as they wrapped round the woman, "Beautiful isn't it?" he stated and kissed his wife on the cheek as she leaned into him.

The woman nodded and gave a soft smile, "I cant believe we've actually bought the place" She said with another smile and pushed away before taking a few steps towards the door before her husband mason stepped ahead of her and beat her too it.

"Well then...we best start getting unpacked and settled" He chuckled and opened the door in a gentlemanly manor and closing it behind her as she stepped into the main part of the house.

It would have had large open spaces but the floor was littered with boxes that needed unpacked and photographs that needed hung up on the walls.

Gabriela turned to her husband, "I think we should start in the kitchen...we'll need a place to eat, don't really fancy starving" She chuckled and slowly made her way round the boxes that were taking up most of the floor.

Though the dining room looked worse, bar the fact the movers had put the table and chairs into the actually dining room but then they had piled it up with more boxes and the kitchen looked just as bad as well.

Gabriela rolled up the sleeves of her dress and pulled her hair back into a bun, looks like it was time to do some serious work.

Mason soon started moving the boxes off the counters and onto the floor so his wife would have room to unpack, though Mason could not help but give a small laugh when the first thing she unpacked was the coffee maker.

"What?" Gabriela asked innocently as she placed it on the small island counter and started to tip coffee beans into the filter part before turning it on.

Mason shook his head and and opened another box finding all the cutlery and cooking utensils stored inside.

He carefully started sorting through the box, separating the knives, forks and spoons before he laid them on the table and pulled out the sharp knives block.

"Honey...what did I tell you about putting the sharp knives in with the cutlery?" he asked slightly annoyed, he was lucky he didn't injure himself sorting through it all.

Gabriela looked up and wondered round the island counter before wrapping her arms around Mason, "Did you injure yourself?" she asked with a slight smile and rested her head on Mason's shoulder blades.

"No" Mason said rather childishly and turned to look at his wife again before brushing her blonde hair back.

"Well then there is nothing to whine about" she said with a small frown and let go to pour the coffee that had finished brewing into two mugs before handing one to Mason who put his on the counter.

"What else do we need to unpack from here?" He asked his enthusiasm for unpacking starting to show, he hadn't had much experience in the way of moving, Mason had lived in the city for most of his life and hadn't had to move much but as he got older Mason found himself yearning for a more quiet life, especially after he had met Gabriela.

His wife gave one of her beautiful smiles and shook her head, "From here yes we have the important things out...but we should rest for the day and start again tomorrow" she said before looking towards the big double front doors as the door bell rang, echoing throughout the house.

Masons wife looked up and walked round the counter, stepping over boxes as she made her way to the foyer of the house.

"I'll answer it...you put the cutlery away" She said and patted Masons shoulder on her way past.

Gabriela's kitten heels clicked against the floor as she made her way to the front door, smoothing down her dress as she made her way there. Once she got to the door Gabriela stood on her tip toes to look through the glass.

She saw a man who was very well dressed, red coat, smart black dress trousers and hair neatly combed to one side, he did not seem like a threat so Gabriela unlocked the door and hesitantly opened it.

The man smiled and held out an old fashioned basket that seemed to be filled with something that at the moment was unidentifiable.

"Good afternoon" He greeted with his charming smile, "I'm Caleb Vatore...I saw the movers van this morning and thought I'd welcome you to Forgotten Hollows" He greeted in a very polite manor.

His smile put Gabriela at ease and she found herself smiling back. "Thank you" she said before opening the door a bit wider, "Please come in...I'm Gabriela" she added hesitating as she stepped back to allow the man inside.

Caleb smiled and handed Gabriela the basket which she took and held in front of her, "Please don't mind all the boxes, we've only just started unpacking" She said still with her cheerful smile as Mason stepped out from the kitchen.

"Ah Mason...this lovely man is here to Welcome us...Caleb? You said" Gabriela asked after hesitating for moment as she was momentarily left for words, he was tall as well.

Mason nodded and gave a wary smile before stepping over boxes to get to him and wrapping an arm round his wife. "It's nice to meet you Caleb...thank you for welcoming us" He said politely holding out a hand to which Caleb shook in return.

"Can we offer you anything?" Gabriela asked as she pulled away from her husband and headed towards the kitchen to set the basket down, "We have coffee" She said softly and climbed back over the boxes to the foyer again.

Caleb shook his head and flashed his charming smile again, "No thank you, I was just stopping by to welcome you to town" he said and straightened out his red coat, "If you need a hand with anything myself and my sister Lilith live just across the street...We'll be happy to lend a hand" He offered with good grace as he pointed out his house.

Mason nodded, his attitude towards Caleb softening slightly, "Thank you Caleb...That's very kind of you to offer" He said as Caleb smiled and turned towards the door again.

"It's no bother...we'll be happy to lend a hand" He said before leaving their property and heading back down the street as Mason shut the door behind the man.

Mason turned to Gabriela who had a small smile, "Wouldn't get that in the city" She said with a confident look before looking to the wide staircase again. "Lets have a look upstairs, I want to pick out my art room" She said with an excited smile before practically dashing up the stairs fastest that Mason had ever seen her.

Caleb arrived back at his house, just before the downpour had started and looked over at his sister, Lilith unfortunately had not adapted to walk around in the sunlight.

"Afternoon Lilith" He greeted giving another smile as he hung up his coat.

"Evening Brother" She said and closed the book that she had been reading, "How did your little welcoming go?" She asked from where she was sat and smiled softly, both her and her brother had embraced their immortal life but they refused to drink from humans instead replacing human blood with blood packs and plasma fruit in order to blend in with the humans.

"It went well..." He said as he walked into the living room and sat down. "A husband and wife...Mason and Gabriela" He said and crossed his legs slightly, "We'll have to keep an eye out for them...both are human...the count will surely take a supreme interest in them both"

"I agree, Count very well might try to use them as a personal blood bank"


End file.
